


Please Don't Take Them From Me

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [32]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent Jason Todd, Insecure Jason Todd, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason's not stupid, he knows he's not a very good parent. He just hopes Dick can't see how terrified he is that one day the Omega will take their pups and leave him for good.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	Please Don't Take Them From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ages - 
> 
> Dick: 26
> 
> Jason: 24
> 
> Thomas: 11
> 
> Catherine/Mary: 06
> 
> John: 01
> 
> Did anyone ask for this? Nah
> 
> Do I care? Also nah

“Papa?”

Jason, who was lounging on the couch reading, looked up over the top of the book to find Mary toddling over, stumbling every other step before she made it to the couch, clinging to the side and grinning up at him.

Smiling softly, Jason marked his page and set it aside, sitting up and tugging his girl into his lap.

“Hi sweetheart,” he greeted, brushing her wild black hair (the untamable factor  _ definitely _ came from Dick) out of her eyes. “Where’s Cath?”

“Daddy’s givin’ her a bath,” Mary replied, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Oh yeah?” Jason asked. “Cath does love her baths, doesn’t she?”

“Mm hm,” Mary replied, yawning and leaning against Jason’s side. “I wanna go to bed.”

“Did you have your bath yet?”

“I don’t like baths.”

“Yeah, your daddy used to be the same way when he was young,” Jason replied with a fond laugh. “You gotta have your bath though.”

“Can’t you tell daddy I don’t need one?” Mary asked. “He listens to you.”

“What are you two planning behind my back?”

Jason and Mary looked over to find Dick standing in the entrance of the hall, a small smile on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh, you know,” Jason replied with a shrug. “We’re planning a coup.”

“A coo?” Mary asked, frowning up at him. “We don’t have a pigeon, Papa.”

Jason rolled his eyes, picking Mary up and standing as Dick walked over, pressing a kiss to the Alpha’s child while effortlessly pulling Mary into his own arms. Jason had a brief moment of panic and Dick, noticing instantly, pulled him in for a hug.

“Do you want to give her a bath?” he asked. “I’m not taking her from you, Jay, I was just going to get her into the bath and into bed.”

“Yeah, no, I know,” Jason replied. “Is Cath in bed? I’ll go say goodnight.”

“Jason...” Dick murmured. He sighed before nodding and smiling. “Yeah, Cath’s in bed. I’ll be in our bathroom getting Mary ready for her bath if you want to come in then.”

“Yeah, sure.”

…………………………………………..

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid _ Jason hissed to himself as he headed down the hall to the twins’ room to say goodnight to Catherine.  _ Stupid, fucking, insecure _ -

“Papa!”

Jason forced a smile on his thoughts as he shoved away his thoughts to the back of his mind to deal with later as he leaned down to tuck Catherine into bed.

“How was your bath?” he asked her with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he pulled her blanket up to her chin. “Ready for bed?”

“Mm hmm,” Catherine nodded sleepily, reaching her arms out for a hug from the Alpha. “Goodnight, Papa.”

“Good night, Cath.”

……………………………………

“Hey Jason, can we talk?”

_ No _ . “Sure.”

“Jay, you know I’m not going to take the kids from you, right?” Dick asked, taking a seat on the couch next to the Alpha who was stubbornly keeping his gaze on the magazine in his hands, even though it was pretty damn evident he wasn’t reading it or even seeing what was on the pages.

“Yeah, of course.”

Dick pressed his lips together, watching Jason before reaching over and placing his hand on the Alpha’s arm, feeling the younger go still under his touch.

“Jason-”

“I don’t want to talk about this, Dick.”

“I don’t care.” that had Jason looking up, surprised by the Omega’s bluntness. “We have four pups, Jason. Our relationship is better now than it’s ever been. Thomas has finally stopped asking if we hate each other.”

“He’s still asking about that?”

“So please do not mess up everything we’ve been working on, just because you don’t want to share your insecurities.”

Jason turned away to stare stubbornly at the floor before he mumbled, “I feel like I’m just one mistake away from you taking the kids and leaving. I know I wasn’t a good mate or father, in the beginning with Thomas, and I am trying so hard to be better but I don’t  _ know _ how to be a good father. I never had one.” he looked up at Dick. “I don’t know what it’ll take, what small mistake I have to make, for you to leave. To take them and leave me.”

“I’m not going to leave, Jason,” Dick promised, giving Jason’s forearm a gentle squeeze. “And you haven’t made any mistakes. You’re doing great.”

“Not in comparison to you.”

“Maybe not,” Dick agreed. “But I raised Thomas on my own for awhile, so you’re still four years behind me in terms of experience.” the living room was quiet for a few moments before Dick sighed and moved closer, dropping his head to Jason’s shoulder as he said, “No parent is perfect, Jay. I’m not perfect, Bruce isn’t perfect-” Jason snorted at that as he muttered ‘understatement of the fucking century’, though Dick ignored him and went on. “Hell  _ my _ parents weren’t perfect. Do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because there is no way to be a perfect parent,” Dick replied, lifting his head to look at Jason with a gentle smile. “Everyone is going to make mistakes. But I’m not shallow enough to leave you if you do one small thing wrong. Think about how many mistakes you made with Thomas when you first joined our pack. Did I leave you then?”

Jason shifted slightly. “No.”

“So why would I leave you now?” Dick grinned. “You literally cannot do worse now than you did back then.”

That drew a small smile from Jason. “Yeah, I guess,” he reluctantly agreed, rolling his eyes when Dick pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, Dick. That...did make me feel a little better.”

“I’m your Omega, Jaybird,” Dick murmured. “It’s my job to make you feel better, just like it’s your job to give me pups.”

“Are you trying to tell me you what a fifth pup?”

“Oh hell no, four’s enough,” Dick said, laughing while Jason grinned. Once they’d settled down, Dick became serious again and asked, “Are you feeling a little less insecure now?”

“Honestly, I don’t think that feeling is ever going to go away,” Jason replied. “But I feel better. Thanks, Dick.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! I'm also thinking about making a short for this series that describes what the children look like, if you're interested.
> 
> otherwise, lemme know your thoughts on this short!


End file.
